In the art of welding, it is customary for a welder to wear headgear on which is pivotally mounted a face-protective shield, usually in the form of a so-called "welding helmet" that has a window through which the welder watches the course of the work. The headgear is usually an open band structure adapted to fit comfortably on the head of the welder and to hold the welding helmet in front of his face during a welding operation, with the window at proper eye level. Various types of attachment devices have been developed in the past for mounting welding helmets on band types of headgear or on hard hats, which are occasionally worn during welding instead of the band type of headgear. Among these prior attachment devices are those shown in G. Z. Edwards et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,709; 2,973,522; and 3,074,072; and those shown in the U.S. patents to C. E. Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,200; G. R. Hoffmaster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,191; W. E. Newcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,263; and Heinz E. Ruck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,244. None of these, however, provide for the mounting of welding helmets of different manufacturers onto the same make of headgear, it being realized that the mounting openings in the helmets of different manufacturers are placed at different distances from the edges of the helmets and are not always the same shape.